


Pay Up

by Mkayswritings



Series: Drabble List #2 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bets & Wagers, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: #80. “You owe me.”Buck and Eddie finally getting together after the months of pining after each other while the team was betting on how long it was going to take. A bet that Hen ends up winning.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Drabble List #2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Pay Up

It didn’t take long for the team to notice the obvious pining between Buck and Eddie, they could tell with just one glance about the feelings that were there. And that the two were the most oblivious idiots in the world whenever they were around each other. There were a few times when they just wanted to throw the two in the same room together which could hopefully help them get their act together. Enough to get the pain of watching the two pine over and over again without either one of them making the first move. It was exhausting while the bets did start among the team to see how long it was going to actually take for them to finally confess those feelings. All they could now was wait and see how long it was going to take for the pining idiots to finally realize that the two could confess to each other. 

It was Buck who ended up flirting with Eddie first which was the start of everything for the two, he couldn’t help, but flirt as his feelings for the other were true. Feelings that he was unable to avoid any longer while he didn’t really know how to bring them up to Eddie. All he could do was watch from a distance hesitating once more because of his nerves and that he hadn’t told anyone that he was bisexual yet. He couldn’t help, but have doubts since Buck was afraid of what the team would think despite having Hen on the team who was in a same-sex relationship. Buck was rarely the type that would hesitate depending on the situation, but this was one the one thing that he always struggles with. And with the past that he had before dating Abby who left after the passing of her mother, he came to terms that their relationship came to an end though. It was how Buck moved on knowing that Abby wasn’t coming back and he wasn’t going to wait any longer, he wasn’t going to stay waiting in that empty apartment anymore. 

The day ended up going pretty smoothly besides the few calls that they got called out to take care, calls that weren’t very difficult even though they had to deal with a few unhappy people. That normally happened especially when they were angry depending on the situation that the team was dealing with, it just came with the territory of having to deal with people on a daily basis. Buck didn’t mind though, he loved being a firefighter and no one could change his mind about the career that he decided to throw himself into. One that he enjoyed despite the struggles that came with it as he was always putting himself in danger from fighting fires to dealing with other natural disasters. 

Buck was hoping that he would eventually get the courage to tell Eddie how he felt about him, he just needed to find that right moment. If he was going to be able to tell the truth and stop hiding the feelings that he had for the former army medic. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A small breath escaped from Eddie who was leaning back against his couch while the TV played quietly in the background as Christopher was already asleep for the night. His gaze was tiredly watching the TV that was playing some random show, one that he was barely paying attention to because of his exhaustion and the thoughts that were running through his head. Thoughts about Buck, the one person that he had feelings for. Of course, his attempts made to flirt with him had obviously failed while it was unknown if Buck felt the same way. He thought that there had been a few times that the other had flirted back, but Eddie couldn’t really tell. It had been awhile since the last time he actually took an interest in someone, mostly because of Christoper as him having a son normally caused them to turn away. But not Buck, he had been around Chris multiple times and the two bonded very well after the day that he had to bring his son to work. Eddie was grateful Buck, Bobby, and the rest of the team for allowing him to stay and treating his son like a normal person. Besides Christopher loves Buck, always referring to him as “my Bucky.” It always causes him to smile knowing how much Christopher loves Buck and how much Buck loves Christopher. 

It seemed that his pining for Buck had pretty much gone unnoticed while he was still determined to try, he wanted to get to know him more. He wanted their relationship to be more, but he couldn’t figure out what was the best way to tell Buck how he felt about him. Nor the right time to tell him, Eddie was confused on what to do since he wanted this. He wanted the relationship with Buck to become more, he was hesitating just like Buck was and the reason why they were skipping around each other on a daily basis. 

Eddie needed to do something soon before he would miss out on the chance of being able to have Buck in his life as boyfriends. If he didn’t scare Buck away that was. 

A few weeks have passed since Eddie decided that he was going to try and confess to Buck, the right moment just hadn’t come up yet because of how busy they had been. Plus the too many interruptions that kept on getting in the way which was starting to get annoying, he was tempted to just drag Buck into one of the rooms for privacy. Just for a few minutes where he didn’t have to worry about anything or anyone getting in his way, he just needed those few minutes to tell Buck how he was feeling. That’s all he wanted to do. Thankfully, the chance finally came once they were on break since Bobby was in the kitchen making lunch while the group was waiting. Bobby was the only one allowed to cook anyways as the last time that someone else used the kitchen almost caused a fire and a twitchy eye from the captain. Eddie wasn’t there when it happened, but he had heard plenty of stories about the situation which seemed to happen a few times over the years apparently. It became clear pretty quickly on how determined Bobby was to keep anyone out of the kitchen unless he trusted them to cook depending on if they could use it without catching everything on fire. 

Buck was sitting nearby holding a random book in his hands probably to pass the time, he decided that this would be the best time to talk to him. He just wanted to do it behind closed doors or at least where they couldn’t be heard. 

“Hey Buck, can I talk to you privately?” 

Those blue eyes left the page of the book before marking the spot to avoid losing his place, a light smile was given though 

“Sure Eddie.” 

The two walked off the top floor as the team did have watchful eyes waiting to see what was going to happen. They were all waiting to see if the bet was finally going to happen and who was going to win it. So far, a few of the bets made haven’t gone well yet as it was unknown on who was going to become the winner of the bet. A bet that obviously involved money. The two had gone on the other side of the firetruck as Eddie couldn’t help, but feel a bit nervous. He was just going to go for it though as the only way he could think of on how to show his feelings to Buck was by kissing him. 

“Please don’t hate me for this.” 

Buck gave a confused look before Eddie suddenly grabbed ahold of the front of his uniform placing his lips against his. The kiss was unexpected which caused Buck to freeze suddenly and his face slowly turn red, but there was a feeling of happiness also. He now knew that Eddie felt the same way he did as he didn’t waste any time with responding to the kiss which caused a small smile to be felt in return. A chuckle escaped from Buck once they pulled away from each other 

“I guess, I don’t have to worry about trying to figure out how to tell you my feelings now.” 

Eddie gave a snort before resting his forehead against Buck’s 

“No, you don’t have to now. I got tired of the random interruptions, I wanted to tell you weeks ago.” 

Buck opened his mouth about to say something when Hen’s voice suddenly broke the silence that loomed over them. Groans of annoyance were also heard which caused the two to peek out from behind the firetruck since the expressions that rested across the faces of their teammates. Hen looked happy though while she turned holding her hands out to Bobby and Chimney 

“You owe me, boys. Now pay up!.” 

Money was pulled out of Bobby’s and Chimney’s wallets before it was placed into Hen’s hand who had a winning smile written across her face. One that made the both of them realize what was going on and the annoyed looks that Bobby and Chimney were giving because of them losing the bet 

“You were betting on us?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Buddie fans! I hope you all enjoy reading the prompt that was requested by imsogayandidontevenlikeboys from tumblr. I had fun writing this one and the boys being pining idiots, looking forward to reading your comments! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, twitter, and instagram under mkayswritings.


End file.
